


My Promise

by ShipHeatRook



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU - No Idols, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst, Blood, F/F, Madoka Magica AU, One-Sided Relationship, Rating May Change, Unrequited Love, Violence, happiness? what's that?, jk but there's a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipHeatRook/pseuds/ShipHeatRook
Summary: Ruby Kurosawa was a first-year like all the others, until one day chaos spreads in her school: a powerful Witch, creatures she thought existed only in books, has attacked the school.She is later saved by a strange girl, who will introduce her to the world "Mahou Shojo", Magical Girls, live in: it's time that Ruby learns to accept her hidden power: will she become a Magical Girl in exchange for a wish?As time passes she'll learn there's more than one magical girl in her city: not all of them are as friendly as expected, though.





	My Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, welcome to my new fic!
> 
> I'm currently waiting for the new chapter of my other fic, "You're Wizards, Aqours!" to be read by my beta reader, so I though that, in the meanwhile, I could start this project I was working on with my mind for a while ~
> 
> Warning: it's tagged Mature for a purpose, so if you're against blood, swearing or violence, I'll warn you later in the chapter.  
> Also, if you came here "because Mature rating means smut"...well, I don't like that stuff, sorry to disappoint you guys.
> 
> This said, I hope you enjoy this fic! Read In Peace ^_^

"Oh! Good morning, Ruby! I didn't notice you were awake!"

Actually, it was rather strange that the girl got up so early: normally, she would sleep until the alarm she had set the evening before rang, but this was no common day. Ruby rubbed her eyes, still sleepy, leaning on the wall next to her for further support:

"We have a class test today. I was too anxious to sleep any longer"

Her mother was monitoring a pan on the stove: knowing that Ruby liked having french fries in her lunch box, she tried to make some as often as possible, for her daughter to share them with her friends as well. However, she turned off the flame and looked at her:

"Oh, how could I forget it? You mentioned it to me a few days ago...are you ready for it? Did you revise well enough?"

There went the same, old questions: her mother always worried too much about her, she was always hoping for - and, maybe, expecting - good marks in her tests. Not that Ruby was lazy with her studies, of course: the girl wished she could improve her marks, even if she was the kind of person perfectly able to keep a B in most of her subjects; the problem was, Ruby was a very shy and insecure girl, and although the teacher had always encouraged her to work on her own nature, she just couldn't make it through.

"I hope so. I guess I'll know in a few days..."

"Now, don't underestimate yourself and don't panic: everything will go well"

Ruby nodded, sitting at the kitchen table to eat: perhaps, Hanamaru and she could help each other revising just before classes started; she knew it was unhealthy, but she was also sure that anxiety would make her brain explode, otherwise.

The weather was nice, everything was more calm than usual: this always happened when she had a class test, had to go to the doctor or something in particular; it always rained on good days, and this only worried Ruby any further. That night, she had slept hugging one of the many stuffed toys she had in her room: a pink bear; she couldn't remember how she got it, she vaguely thought about receiving it when she had a very bad flu, a few years before.

She got dressed and combed her hair in her usual pigtails: her mother made a note on it:

"Hey, Ruby, don't you think you'll eventually have to change your hairstyle? Now you're a first year and that's ok, but you'll need to dress differently someday"

Ruby made a nod of denial, her pigtails shaking in the motion: "I like it! I think pigtails really suit me..."

The elder woman giggled, patting her daughter on the head:

"And they do! You know, I changed my mind: you look way to cute with those! I'm actually jealous of guys looking at you!"

Ruby was feeling rather uncomfortable: "Ruby is not sure they do-"

"Come on, I was teasing you! Now go, or you'll be late!"

Watching her precious daughter rush to meet her friends and go to school always brought tears of joy to the woman: she loved Ruby with all her heart, she feared the day when she would no longer need her help and support in the everyday life; if she could, she would stop time to the high school years, the happiest ones in everyone's life.

* * *

Hanmaru gave her best friends a thumb-up of encouragement: the test was about to begin, the teacher was browsing some paper sheets and giving them to her students.

Ruby had always thought Math tests were the worst ones: Math was the only subject which you could never be fully ready for, exercises at home could go well and the test could go any other way; the science that was supposed to be based mostly on strict rules often had none.

She held her pen thightly, her eyes slightly closed, expecting the worst questions on her sheet: when she opened them, she found out that the first two exercises weren't too bad, while the others seemed to be more difficult. Ruby took a deep breath, dragging the paper closer and focusing on her task.

An hour later, she had solved the first three equations, careful not to make any calculation mistakes: she had another hour left for the other two, so she could take some time to think about them.

_At least, I'll end up with a B-. I hope so..._

She was so focused on the test that she almost didn't hear the rumble that made the desks quiver and the lights go out for a short moment; the students looked up at the ceiling in confusion, then at each other: Ruby couldn't explain the feeling of sadness that was lingering in her mind, like a sixth sense telling her something wasn't alright.

Then they heard alarms ringing throughout the school, and the students in her class panicked:

"There's nothing to be scared about! They said an empty classroom on the first floor caught fire, but no one should be injuried! Students, please follow me", their teacher was trying to calm them, to avoid any victims of fear.

Ruby followed her sensei with her classmates, her pen and paper sheet lying on her desk, long forgotten; when they reached the second floor they had to stop due to many students crowding the hallways, probably the escape plan hadn't gone for the best. When she turned back to face the stairs (thank heavens, fire hadn't reached them) she swore that she saw something black and jelly-like bouncing and disappearing in a wall; she was distracted by it to the point she tripped and fell on the ground, hitting her head: she saw some students hurrying to rescue her, but when she tried to tell them she was alright something white and spotted embraced her, and her only feeling was to fall endlessly.

* * *

She ended her fall on something soft that looked like a giant ribbon: Ruby tried to stand up, rubbing her head, but she had little time to worry about her injuries, for the scenery had totally changed: she was in a colourful room, with dark red spotted walls and a sort of iron gate as the door. Looking closer, she found many papers hanging to the walls: they were mostly documents Ruby had never seen before, but there also were some school exercises and letters, although words couldn't be read well. 

Ruby finally stood up and, slowly, she reached for the iron gate: feeling it, she realized that it was made of something similar to rubber, but for how much she tried to break it and escape, those bars wouldn't fall off. She gave up in the end, tears forming in the corner of her eyes: what was this place? How did she end up there?

Everything was so surreal, from the walls that moved a bit to the floor that changed colour almost every second: was all of that even real? 

'Maybe I've hit my head a bit too hard and I fainted', Ruby thought. Yes, it was surely a dream, there was no way a place like that was even real. But how to wake up? She tried to lightly pinch her arm, but nothing happened, although she felt pain.

'It's impossible. It's just a dream, I should wait until I-'

Her thoughts were cut off by some of the documents on the wall moving and shaking: she naively got closer, to look at them; they looked so...alive. They stilled from a moment before thousands of tiny creatures erupted from them, landing just behind her.

Ruby jolted back in terror: those monsters looked around them for a second, then pointed their target; the girl tried to push them away, but they were made of thin air, so that it was impossible for anyone to hurt them, even more impossible for Ruby, whose innocence brought her to bear pain rather than harm people.

She found her back being pushed to the wall: was it the end? Was it a dream? No, it couldn't be, it was so...realistic. Then, was she going to die there, in some kind of prison, by tiny, black figures trying to rip her apart?

Closing her eyes, Ruby prayed for everything to vanish, for her to be safe, home, with her mother.

 _"You could be safe, Kurosawa Ruby. Make a contract with me and-"_ , she heard someone speaking directly to her mind.

 _"This won't be necessary, Kyubey"_ , a second voice replied.

Everything happened so fast that Ruby barely registered it: the black creatures were blown up by a rifle bullet, which exploded in what looked like a ton of confetti; the scenery changed when a girl behind her took her hand, a large hallway with a strange building at the end of it, unreal, almost cartoonish.

"Hey, are you alright?" she heard the girl speaking and she turned up to face her: she had about seventeen years, gold hair and eyes of the same colour, a wide grin on her face, like she wasn't worried about an army of monsters attacking them out of nowhere.

"I'm...I...where am I?"

The golden-haired girl smiled: "We're in a witch's maze. I suppose you don't know about them, but let's save explainations for later, shall we?"

Ruby saw a small, catlike creature resting on the girl's shoulder: "Who's he?"

"He's Kyubey, you could say he's a friend of mine"

The girl then knelt on the ground, her rifle pointed towards it: "Now, Ruby, is it? I suggest you stay inside of the barrier I'm about to create. I'll explain everything to you later, but now I have to get rid of this witch, so we can get out of her maze"

Ruby's brain was having an hard time processing what had just happened in the previous two minutes: "Witch?"

The older girl nodded: "I believe she's hiding there. Now stay here, Kyubey will protect you, too. Let's make this fight  _shiny! ~_ "

Then, she readied her rifle, others appearing around her, and ran towards the building: Ruby saw her battling, standing in awe.

"Kyubey...will she be alright?"

The cat scratched his ear before nodding: when he spoke, no sign of mouth or lips could be found, and Ruby felt again words being told directly to her mind.

_"I believe so. Ohara Mari-san is a talented fighter, maybe the strongest magical girl I've ever met"_

"Magical girl?"

_"That's right: girls who have an inner potential to acquire powers are offered to make a contract with me, Kyubey. They will be granted any wish if they accept to battle witches and defend their city"_

He pointed at Mari, while Ruby kept looking at her: she was jumping around, or maybe flying due to her powers, for how high she could go.

Mari's shots seemed not to have a logical scheme, but they were slowly piercing the building's walls, maybe hurting the witch inside. The girl jumped high to avoid a ghostlike entity that was trying to throw a sword at her, dodging it and summoning rifles: apparently controlling them with her powers, some of them aimed at the castle, while two shots were enough for the ghost, who fell to the ground and exploded. Mari landed perfectly next to it, only to jump again when one of the castle's towers collapsed: she used its ruins to make her way to the center; before reaching it, though, she found some soldiers appearing from the ground, their armors looked heavy. However Mari didn't flinch, shielding herself with a wall next to the collapsed tower: a wave of her hands and a grenade was being held; she roughly pulled the upper part and quickly threw it behind the wall, the made a run for the opposite side. When she heard the explosion, the witch was now visible and she aimed for her, with a last shot.

_"Tiro Finale!"_

A sharp cry echoed in the maze, the walls were trembling and so was Ruby: it looked like an earthquake was trying to destroy everything inside of the barrier, but it didn't last long; everything trembled and then disappeared, leaving Ruby and Mari out in the open air.

Ruby was panting, her eyes took some time to become used to the sunlight. She jolted and immediately stood up, looking at Mari:

"How did...what was..."

Mari smiled: "You should go meeting your classmates, they're probably looking for you. Kyubey, may you go with her?"

_"Sure, Mari-san!"_

Ruby wasn't happy of that: "Wait! I don't get this, why was there a witch in this city? And why are you a..." she gestured at Mari.

The golden-haired just smiled: "A Magical Girl? I made a contract with Kyubey: he granted one wish to me, with the promise I would hunt witches for this city's sake"

Ruby was speechless: she had so many questions, but nothing seemed to make sense. Was she still dreaming? No way, she was pretty much awake when those black things attacked her. Why didn't she notice the existence of magical girls before? Was it just Mari?

"I see you have questions" - did Mari just read her mind? -, she said, "I'll leave Kyubey with you, then, so we can talk telepathically. We'll meet later, but now you should go back to the others, or you'll leave them in suspicion"

* * *

"So, Ohara-san..."

Mari stopped walking and smiled: "Just Mari, please"

"Oh, alright. Well, Mari-chan, how is a magical girl born?"

 _"Hey! You're talking about me, aren't you?"_ , Kyubey was walking beside them.

"Wait, Mari-chan, can the others see him?"

Mari giggled: "Of course not! Only magical girls can, but let's leave this to the end. A 'Mahou Shojo', or Magical Girl, is born once Kyubey chooses you as worth of these magical powers; he's able to make contracts so that a wish of yours is granted: you can become the most beautiful girl or the richest one, if you wish for it. But beware: your wish will determine your powers and force you to fight witches to restore your magical powers, so you have to think wisely"

She showed to Ruby her left hand: she was wearing a golden ring, which turned into a purple, round gem under Ruby's eyes, leaving her shocked.

"This, Ruby, is a Soul Gem, the source a magical girl's powers. It shows you where a witch is hiding and it provides you weapons to fight it, so magical girls always carry them around. When a Soul Gem is broken, magical girls die, so we hide it by disguising it as rings or other accessories"

"Eh? So they do die..." Ruby was beginning to understand.

"It's very rare for a Soul Gem to break, but sometimes a magical girl might die while fighting witches. So, remember not to take this lightly"

It was Ruby's turn to stop walking: "Me? How do I fit in all of this?"

This couldn't be, right? It was like some kind of movie, where the main character was told to possess inner abilities and began to act as an hero; Ruby never felt she was the main character in her life, left alone to possess abilities: she barely managed to have friends and get fairly good marks.

Kyubey jumped off of Mari's shoulder, looking at Ruby. Mari, however, was the first one to speak:

"He's been looking at you for a while, you know. That's why, when he told me a special girl was risking her life in a witch's maze, I immediately came to help you. I think he's counting on you"

"Ruby...is Ruby a..."

Kyubey stared at her, the girl with pigtails frozen on the spot, not believing what she was witnessing:

"Kurosawa Ruby...make a contract with me, and become a Magical Girl!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, a short first chapter to show you where this story is going!
> 
> I already have an idea for the general plot, but if your theories happen to actually fit in the story, they might become reality! 
> 
> Also, if you're asking where the other characters went, well, they'll show up in the next chapters!  
> For now, I've left many clues about what's going to happen, so, if you find any, feel free to comment, I would love it!
> 
> As always, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
